Sexo y Seattle
by Riccy Sanz
Summary: Christian es dominante, pero el esta en un contrato con una sumisa y cuando conoce a su nueva vecina Anastasia su mundo se vuelve de cabeza. Esta historia le pertenece a Carmelroads, yo solo la traduje sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Parte de los personajes pertenecen a EL. James.. esta historia es traducida por mi.**_

POV Christian

"¿Señor?"

"¿Qué pasa, Leila?" Yo digo como me desato a mi sumisa actual de sus ataduras.

"¿Te importaría si tengo una siesta rápida antes de que me vaya?"

Sí, me importa.

"Sé que usted dijo que tenía una obligación familiar y que había que cortar este fin de semana, pero realmente creo que debería tener una siesta antes de que me vaya ... me refiero a antes de que me dirijo a visitar a mis padres para la semana. Yo no había planeado nada... no es que usted no me guste... estoy realmente agotada ahora y no creo que yo podría seguir ". Ella deambula en busca de cualquier lugar, excepto en mi.

Al instante estoy molesto con mi falta de autocontrol. Se suponía que debía haber desaparecido por ahora, pero yo sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir el viaje en coche a Sea Tac con mi hermano sin una sesión más en la sala de juegos.

"No quiero que conduzcas, si no estás 100% concentrado en la carretera, pero permanece en su habitación mientras mi hermano está aquí. Voy a correo electrónico una vez que nos hayamos ido, y si aun piensas en venir por las escaleras hasta un minuto antes de entonces, te lo prometo, que usted lo va a lamentar. "Digo enfatizando cada palabra como me deslizo de nuevo en el modo de Dom.

"¿No puedo conocerlo?"

Joder NO y tienes suerte que no tengo tiempo para encender su pequeño culo por siquiera preguntar. En vez de responder me vuelvo y salgo de la sala de juegos y volver a bajar las escaleras para tomar una ducha.

El flujo constante de agua caliente se siente bien en contra de mis músculos doloridos. Leila sólo ha estado conmigo durante unas pocas semanas; ella es hermosa, por supuesto, pero, de nuevo, todos ellos eran, todos mis pequeños aviones no tripulados sumisos con su cabello castaño, piel pálida y menuda. En el principio Leila me impresionó con su afán de agradar y su alta tolerancia al dolor, pero ella ya está empezando a irritarme los nervios de punta. Pensé que había encontrado la sumisa perfecta pero ella es tan malditamente pegajosa. Yo la he castigado dos veces ya por tratar de colarse en mi cama por la noche. Te juro que en realidad podría hacerle un daño permanente si se trata de aparecer cuando Elliott llegue.

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Elena tenía razón. Esperé demasiado tiempo entre tener sumisos y en realidad estoy pensando en deshacerme de esta chica, la respiración se me va en el saco de boxeo, sabiendo que ella quiere más. Normalmente en este punto me gustaría simplemente rescindir el contrato, pero estoy muy lejos demasiado soy un bastardo egoísta que no quiero dejarla ir antes de sus tres meses. Tengo necesidades y mis sesiones de entrenamiento con Claude no está ayudando.

Después de mi ducha me visto y ir a voy a ver a Leila. Ella está profundamente dormida y me dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Yo realmente no quiero pasar por el proceso de investigación de antecedentes de una nueva sumisa tan pronto, pero mi familia es un puto límite duro. Me dirijo de nuevo por las escaleras y llamo a ver qué coño está llevando a mi hermano tanto tiempo.

"Hey hermano," dice Elliott

"¿Dónde diablos estás?"

"No puedo conseguir que el maldito ascensor se mueva. No está tomando el código."

"Mierda, eso es porque le dije a Taylor que lo cambie."

"Oh, joder! ... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me llamaste para decir que estaba en camino?"

"Yo no me di cuenta."

"¿Está todo bien? Lo cambiaste el mes pasado ¿no?"

"Sí, no es nada, sólo era hora de cambiarlo." Nueva sumisa, nuevo código de pase.

"Oh ... esta bien ... Estoy en mi camino."

Termino la llamada con mi hermano y la cabeza a mi oficina para agarrar los planes de construcción que quiero que mirar por encima, luego me dirijo hacia la gran sala y envió un par de mensajes de correo electrónico, mientras que Elliott está tomando su tiempo. Es otros diez minutos antes de que yo escucho el ping del ascensor y lo veo pasar con la más tonta de mierda sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué carajo te tomó tanto tiempo? El avión de Mia aterriza en menos de una hora y yo quería mirar por encima de los planes revisados para las nuevas oficinas de envío", le digo con disgusto mal disimulado.

"Amigo, creo que estoy en el amor." Mi hermano responde y yo ruedo mis ojos. "No, en serio que he conocido a la mujer de mis sueños y se acaba de mudar a este edificio."

"Elliott, pasas más tiempo en el amor que afuera del amor:" Yo respondo secamente.

"Corrección, que pasan más tiempo en la vagina de una mujer que fuera de uno, pero esta vez se trata de amor."

"Vete a la mierda, Elliott," digo, sonriendo, a mi hermano idiota.

"Ella tiene compañeros de cuarto, ya sabes. Ellos son a la vez caliente, supongo. Quiero decir, uno de ellos tiene que ser tu tipo." Él continúa con nerviosismo. Sé que él debería poner fin a sus sufrimientos, pero no puedo dejar de disfrutar viendo retorcerse. "Ella es una morena muy bonita. Ella es menuda y tiene estos ojos azules increíbles ... el otro ... así que el otro es un poco más grande y ... bueno ... mmm ... es .."

"Deténte!" Digo poniendo mis manos en alto para cortar a mi hermano, antes de que él valla más lejos, "Elliott, aprecio lo que están tratando de hacer, pero yo no te necesito para tenderme una trampa. Vamos a ver si esta chica de la suya dura a través de la final del mes y luego tal vez podamos volver a esta conversación".

"Cristiana, que es genial. Yo no te juzgo, hermano. Sólo quiero verte feliz. Quiero decir el matrimonio gay es legal en Washington. Usted no tiene que avergonzarse de lo que eres."

"Simplemente déjalo." Yo digo, como enrollo los proyectos originales. "Y sólo para que quede claro que prefiero morenas menudas." Yo las prefiero atadas y amordazadas en mi sala de juegos...

Llegamos a Sea Tac un poco después de que mi hermana abordo. Tan pronto como Mia descubre al vagabundo de Elliott, ella viene hacia nosotros. "Ustedes tienen ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de estar de vuelta en suelo estadounidense," Mia exclama lanzando sus brazos alrededor de nosotros.

"¿Qué? Pensé que estabas en el cielo por allí en la tierra de la alta costura", le digo, burlandome de mi hermanita.

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba, también, pero Monsieur Floubert, el chef para el que trabajaba, tenía ideas diferentes", explica Mia, rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué? Él realmente espero que trabajaras?" Elliot jadeo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras caminamos de regreso hacia su Range Rover negro.

"Hice el trabajo. Trabajé hasta que me dolia mi culo, pero nada de lo que hice era lo suficientemente bueno."

"Estoy seguro de que no es verdad Mia Eres una excelente cocinera. Apuesto a que era tu personalidad que le resultaba tan irritante" dije abriendo la puerta a mi hermana.

"¿Saben qué, jodanse los dos."

Durante el viaje a Bellevue caemos en un cómodo silencio. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que todos hemos estado juntos, incluso antes de que Mia fuera a París, mi madre insistió en que todos nosotros cenaramos y pasaramos la noche en casa. Aprecio momentos como estos con mi familia. Momentos donde puedo bajar la guardia un poco, momentos que soy capaz de olvidar todo mi puto estrés y sólo ser Christian, no el frío dominante o el CEO egoísta que puso a su familia a en un infierno mientras crecía, sólo ser yo.

Mis Blackberry vibra y espero a ver que tengo un nuevo mensaje de texto de Leila.

* Señor sólo quería hacerle saber que yo ya no voy a ir a Portland para visitar a mis padres. Mi padre sorprendió a mi madre con un viaje a Hawai. *

Este fin de semana se ve mejor y mejor.

"Oh, Mia, yo no te he dicho", dice Elliott, rompiendo el silencio. "He conocido a alguien."

Aquí vamos. Me quejo y ruedo mis ojos hacia mi hermana, que apenas se sostenía en el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué pasó con Stephanie? ¿O era Rachel?" se burla Mia

"No, creo que es Elizabeth," dije.

"Ok, vete a la mierda, esta vez es de verdad y creo que Christian realmente la pasaría bien con su compañera de cuarto."

Deje a mi hermano idiota arruinar el puto momento.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Anastasia

Sentada en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Kate miro por la ventana escuchando a Kate y José discutiendo sobre quién es el Batman más caliente, George Clooney o Christian Bale.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca?" José exclama mirando a Kate como si a ella le ha crecido una cabeza extra.

"Yo simplemente no veo la apelación. Quiero decir, supongo que es una especie de caliente en carácter, pero en la vida real Christian Bale parece un asesino en serie. Clooney por otro lado es la perfección, dentro y fuera de la pantalla."

"Malibu", es el apodo que le dio Jose a Kate, "¿has visto el culo de ese hombre? joder, asesino en serie o no, la escena de la ducha en American Psycho es probablemente lo que me hizo cambiar de equipo en el primer lugar!" José replica. "Ana, dile que ella es loca."

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted Kate, Clooney es precioso, hay algo oscuro y misterioso en Christian que me habla en un nivel más profundo," respondo con sinceridad.

"Ustedes son ciegos," Kate replica.

Me instalo en mi asiento y sonrío para mis adentros pensando en lo lejos que hemos llegado en tan sólo cuatro años cortos.

Kate y yo nos conocimos durante nuestra orientación de primer año en la Universidad del Estado de Washington Vancouver. Entró en el salón de actos y juro que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Parecía que pertenecía a The OC, con su pelo rubio, ojos azules, y piel bronceada. Cuando ella se acercó y se sentó junto a Ray y yo, pensé en asegurarme de que estábamos a punto de tener un momento de Mean Girls. En cambio, ella me miró, le tendió la mano y se presentó a sí misma, "Hola, soy Kate;! Bonitas patadas", dijo en referencia a mi nuevo Chuck Taylor All Stars. Hemos sido como hermanas desde entonces.

José llegó a WSUV al año siguiente en busca de un lugar al que pertenecer. Él acababa de salir a su padre y estaba ansioso por empezar a vivir su vida en sus propios términos. José es uno de esos tipos que no tienen que tratar de ser bien parecido - que sólo es algo natural. Él es alto, musculoso, y tiene la piel color caramelo más perfecta que he visto en mi vida. Él está más interesado en la búsqueda de la belleza en las cosas a través del lente de su cámara que en su propia apariencia. Si fuera recto, él sería mi hombre perfecto.

"¿Cómo está tu papá tomando la noticia?" Pido a José.

"Él está molesto, por supuesto. Él piensa que estoy tirando los últimos tres años de mi vida a perseguir un sueño imposible. Él simplemente no entiende que significa un grado jackshit cuando se trata de la fotografía. Fue la única razón por la que aprobo la cosa de la escuela en el primer lugar quiero decir que era lo menos que podía hacer, usted sabe que él me apoyó cuando le dije que era gay;? yo no quería decepcionar aún más por no dar a la escuela una oportunidad, pero si quiero ser un fotógrafo de éxito que tengo que salir al mundo real y pagar mis deudas ".

"Él lo entendera," Kate le tranquiliza. Asiento con la cabeza en acuerdo y se cae en un silencio cómodo para el resto del viaje.

"Ven chicos, ahí está!" Kate dice señalando a un edificio de cristal contemporáneo imponente por encima de la ciudad de Seattle.

"¿Puedes creer que por fin estamos aquí?" Kate le pregunta cómo nos tiramos en el garaje subterráneo de nuestro nuevo edificio de apartamentos.

"¡Lo sé! Es tan surrealista. Hemos estado soñando con esto desde el año estudiantes de primer año." Yo digo como Kate parquea en un lugar vacío junto a un Audi rojo deportivo.

"Bonito coche," dice José silbando entre dientes. "Parece que ahora estamos entre las grandes ligas. Primera comisión que recibo, me voy a comprar un coche nuevo."

"Definitivamente no estamos en Kansas", le digo como me paso con cuidado fuera del coche y disfrutar de mi nuevo entorno. Los padres de Kate le dieron el condominio como regalo de graduación y me dijeron que era más que bienvenida a quedarme todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Cuando Kate primero me mostró fotos de este lugar que estaba en estado de shock, pero en realidad estar aquí y verlo en persona es abrumador y ni siquiera he salido del garaje.

"Los agentes de mudanzas deben haber acabado por ahora. Se suponía que iban a configurar todos los muebles y separar las cajas por habitación," Kate nos dice como comenzamos hacia los ascensores. "Me imaginé que podíamos subir, revisar el lugar, y luego ir a buscar algo para la cena."

"A la mierda el coche, me lo llevaré." José dice que de repente inclinar la barbilla hacia el hombre rubio alto de pie cerca de los ascensores.

"Maldita sea, él es un bombón. Vamos a hacer un trato, si él es gay puedes tenerlo, sino es mío" dice Kate dándole un codazo y recogiendo el ritmo un poco.

"No pueden los dos calmarse un poco. Ni siquiera hemos terminado de mudarnos y ya se aprovechan de nuestros nuevos vecinos", les digo.

"No todos podemos ser monjas virginales como tu querida. Papá necesita un hombre caliente y un duro y ..."

"JOSE!" le reprendo.

"¿Qué?" José dice fingiendo inocencia y todos estallamos en ataques de risa cuando llegamos a el dios rubio esperando en el ascensor.

"Hey hermano," El rubio dice en su iPhone. "No puedo conseguir el maldito ascensor se mueva. No está tomando el código ... Oh, joder. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me llamó para decir que estaba en camino?" dice volviéndose hacia nosotros y Kate da una sonrisa que calienta bragas. "¿Está todo bien? Lo cambiaste el mes pasado, ¿no?" Oh, está bien ... Estoy en mi camino." Él termina su llamada telefónica al igual que las puertas del ascensor se abren y todos caminamos hacia ahí.

"¡Hola! soy Elliott."Se presenta, mirando brevemente a José y a mí antes de colocar su mirada en Kate. Definitivamente es de ella.

"Hola," Kate dice todo entrecortada y tengo que luchar contra el impulso de rodar los ojos. "Yo soy Kate y estos son mis compañeros de cuarto Ana y José. Nos trasladamos aquí."

"¿Usted vive en el edificio?" José pide obviamente ladrando al árbol equivocado.

"¡Oh, no, sólo estoy visitando a mi hermano pequeño. Él vive aquí. ¿En qué planta se encuentran ustedes?"

"Veintidós," Kate responde y creo que en realidad está batiendo sus pestañas. ¿Quién es esta persona y dónde está Kate?

"Creo que voy a estar enfermo", José susurra a mí y tengo que morderme los labios para no reírse en voz alta.

"¿Usted lo visita con frecuencia?" Kate le pregunta con suerte, haciendo caso omiso de las arcadas de burla procedentes de José.

"Voy a estar visitando mucho más ahora, sobre todo si eso significa ver su cara bonita."

"Bueno, la próxima vez que esté a su alrededor tiene que asegurarse de que usted se queda en el vigésimo segundo piso." Ahora está la mujer tenaz que he conocido durante los últimos 4 años.

Elliott asiente con la respuesta y continúa a mirando a Kate. Son totalmente miradas entre ellos. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y José y yo vamos fuera de la cabina, dejando a los tortolitos solos.

"Me siento sucia" dije riéndome con José como buscamos la puerta a nuestro nuevo lugar.

"SÉ! Si estábamos en el ascensor por más tiempo que iban a iniciar la extracción de ropa de cada uno. Si nos volvemos allí, probablemente, habrá una orgia."

"JOSE! Eso es asqueroso," le regaño y nos reímos un poco más.

"Creo que esta es." Él dice deteniéndose frente a la puerta marcada 2210. Se desbloquea la puerta, él se inclina sobre, me recoge y me lleva por encima del umbral. "Bienvenido a casa", dice y me sonríe, sintiendo la esperanza para todas las aventuras que nos esperan en Seattle.

"Ahí estás, Malibu. Pensamos que íbamos a tener que enviar a Búsqueda y Rescate," José se burla.

"Creo que estoy enamorado", exclama Kate deslizándose por la puerta.

"Usted acaba de conocer al tipo," dije rodando los ojos a la hermosa rubia.

"Yo sé -... Que es la cosa más loca que nunca he sentido tan fuertemente, esto pronto, casi todo el mundo Bueno, aparte de ustedes dos"

"Awwwwwww," José y yo dulce cantamos al unísono.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ustedes son como mi familia. No sé cómo habría sobrevivido la escuela sin Uds. Probablemente estaría obligada a pasar el rato con perras engreída que sólo están interesadas en mi patrimonio neto. "

"Sabemos que no puedes vivir sin nosotros. Por eso nos venimos vivir a este apartamento monstruoso, solo por ti", exclama José agitando los brazos alrededor de la gran sala.

"Sí, ¿podemos por favor explorar este lugar ahora? Por lo menos, podemos pasar esta conversación al sofá?" Digo con entusiasmo.

Kate asiente con la cabeza; vinculamos nuestros brazos y comenzamos nuestra expedición.

Todo el apartamento está diseñado en torno a un plan de piso abierto que se presta para el ambiente contemporáneo del edificio. Todas las habitaciones se funde a la perfección en el siguiente; ventanas de piso a techo que cubren la pared oeste de la gran sala escaparate una vista impresionante de Seattle. El salón está decorado con una gama de colores grises y púrpura suaves que es a la vez femenino y acogedor. Dos dormitorios, un antro, y una cubierta completan nuestro pequeño pedazo de paraíso. Mis cosas cambiaron a la segunda habitación. Convertimos la guarida en una tercera sala, más pequeña para José.

Mi habitación favorita de la casa es la cocina. Es elegante y de diseño moderno, pero los gabinetes de madera de cerezo y cocina isla le dan un toque hogareño. Puedo imaginar los tres sentados en el bar del desayuno volver a nuestros días sobre la cerveza y la pizza.

Más allá de la cocina es el comedor formal y Kate y José ya están planeando nuestro primer partido de la cena.

"No puedo esperar a llegar todo cubierto hacia fuera e invitar a amigos a través de una elegante cena de cuatro platos." Jose dice en un acento británico falso.

"Yo sé! Tengo el vestido perfecto, y podemos servir un vino diferente para ir con cada plato!" Kate dice, saltando arriba y abajo.

"Ok Odio ser Debbie Downer, pero ninguno de los dos se puede cocinar, lo que significa que tendremos que dejar la cocina todo el día mientras ustedes juegan a disfrazarse. Por no hablar de que ni siquiera conocemos a nadie en Seattle, ni que tenemos trabajos a financiar este gran espectáculo". Digo mientras corro mi dedo por la veta de la madera de nuestra nueva mesa del comedor de doce asientos.

"Malibu, será que el hombre de los tuyo tiene amigos? Creo que nuestra Anie necesita desesperadamente echar un polvo", dice José cortando una imagen de mí como yo de él de un tirón apagado.

"¿De dónde vino esa cosa?" Yo digo señalando su Nikon.

"Usted sabe que yo siempre tengo al menos uno de mis bebés cerca. Nunca se sabe cuando tendre que capturar algo en la película", responde sugestivamente.

"¿Por qué todo siempre vuelve a las relaciones sexuales con ustedes dos?" Digo arrastrando Kate del brazo en la sala de estar.

"Si tuvieras un poco, entonces usted sabrá por qué", replica Jose

"Ana está a la espera de la persona correcta", Kate le dice a José y luego se vuelve hacia mí, "no hagas caso a él. Cuando sucede que sea en sus propios términos, no de otra persona."

"Me alegro de que tengo al menos un amigo de mi lado", digo y le saco mi lengua a José como él encaja otra foto. "Pero vamos en serio, necesitamos comida. Ustedes sólo quieren estar alrededor y ver lo que encontramos, o ordenamos algo?" Pido sentándome en el sofá junto a José.

"Creo que deberíamos salir y explorar nuestra nueva ciudad un poco, mientras que todavía es de día", dice José. "Malibu, ¿Dónde está tu Elliott? Tal vez nos puede llevar en la dirección correcta."

"Me gustaría, pero él y su hermano están en camino a recoger a su hermana en el aeropuerto luego irán a cenar con sus padres, al parecer su hermana ha estado en París estudiando cocina francesa hace meses, así que es una reunión de familia. "

"Y esto ocurrió, ¿cómo?" Yo digo al ver a Kate sospechosamente.

"Él dio esta información", dice levantando sus manos. "Después intercambiamos números me dijo que le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana. Le dije que estaba bien, porque hoy era día de la familia para nosotros también."

"Bien. Quiero que pasemos un día juntos antes de empleos, novios y la realidad nos ponga en el camino."

"De acuerdo," Kate y José contestan al unísono.

Hacemos nuestro camino de regreso por el ascensor hacia el coche de Kate cuando me doy cuenta de que el Audi rojo está ahora ocupado por una niña alrededor de nuestra edad. Ella tiene su cabeza contra el volante y ella es visiblemente molesta. José y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y vemos por la ventana.

Estoy impresionado cuando veo la cara que mira hacia nosotros. Esta chica podría ser mi hermana perdida. Las únicas diferencias reales entre ella y yo, es que ella tiene los ojos marrones y los míos son azules y su rostro es ligeramente más angular que la mía. En cuanto ella me ve, me siento una necesidad inmediata para protegerla.

"Estás bien?" Me pregunto mientras veo por la ventana.

"Sí, lo siento. Estoy teniendo una mini crisis". Ella responde, sin siquiera mirarme.

"Yo iba a sorprender a mis padres por su aniversario, pero me acaba de llamar y al parecer ellos están en camino a Hawái. Mi padre sorprendió a mi mamá con los boletos. Yo estaba aquí visitando a mi... mi novio, pero él también me dejó, tenía cosas de la familia que hacer, y mi compañero de cuarto está en el trabajo y yo... lo siento que no debería estar descargando todo esto en usted. Creo que estoy pérdida o algo. Voy a estar bien; prometo que no soy un loca suicida. Sólo necesitaba un buen llanto". Dice limpiándose la cara con la manga.

"Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo." Yo digo dándole una sonrisa triste. "Nos acabamos de mudar y estamos tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para comer, alguna recomendación?"

"Vamos, mi compañero de cuarto trabaja en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de aquí, usted podría ir allí", dice la niña.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?"

"Oh, no, yo no podría. Yo no quiero molestar."

"No seas tonta", Kate interviene: "Nosotros no conocemos a nadie aquí y podríamos usarte como un guía turístico."

"Si realmente no te importa," La chica dice, todavía no está segura.

"Por supuesto que no! Nosotros te seguiremos allí. Oh, esto es Malibú… me refiero a Kate y esta es Ana, y yo soy José."

"Malibu? ¿Es eso como de dónde eres?" la chica le pregunta.

"No, como Malibu Barbie, debido... a bien… mírala", explica José señalando a Kate.

"Ohhh. Lo entiendo", sonríe. "Encantada de conocerte, soy Leila."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por su apoyo... espero y les guste :)**_

POV Christian

Desde atrás froto suavemente la trenza de Leila como Titanium de David Guetta se escucha en el fondo. Tuve que decirle Barney, el jefe de mi departamento de TI, a disminuir la pista hacia abajo y retire las letras, por lo que es la canción perfecta para follar. Empieza suave y sin pretensiones y entonces el ritmo ataca a sus sentidos ya que; ella no va a saber lo que la golpeó, literalmente.

Estamos de pie en medio de mi cuarto de juegos. Los brazos de Leila se esposaron a los ganchos que cuelgan del techo en mi sala de juegos, que está con los brazos abiertos, y completamente a mi merced.

"¿Por qué te estoy castigando?" Le susurro al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja entre cada palabra. Es por qué hago esto, esta sensación de control absoluto, - lo necesito, me encanta, es mi droga de elección.

Su cabeza se ladea, y me da acceso a su cuello, y ella responde: "Rompí una de las reglas del señor." Su cuerpo está temblando; como llevo mi brazo por encima del hombro, dejando que las solapas de la fusta de gato caiga entre sus tetas.

"Que rigen específicamente?" Escupo como poco a poco me saco el gato de nuevo arriba y abajo por el valle de sus pechos, dejando que el cuero le de cosquillas.

"La sumisa no debe beber en exceso, fumar, tomar drogas recreativas, o ponerse en peligro innecesario," ella recita en voz dócil.

"¿Y cómo se rompe esta regla?" Digo traendo mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuerpo como mis dedos encuentran su centro. Me deslizo un dedo dentro de ella y lentamente tire de el hacia fuera, extendiendo sus jugos sobre su clítoris. Le froto con una ligera presión, no lo suficiente para hacer que venga, pero lo suficiente para hacer que su deseo se extienda. Me deslizo mi mano hacia abajo y me deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella, poniendo a prueba su preparación. Ella jadea

"Me emborraché en la noche del jueves," ella susurra, perdido en la sensación.

"¿Por qué bebes mucho cuando sabes que me desagrada?" Doy un paso hacia atrás, moviéndome en torno a pararme frente a ella y levantando la barbilla para que cumpla con mi mirada.

Ella gime como protesta a la ausencia en entre sus piernas antes de que ella responde: "Yo estaba celebrando con un amigo. Él acaba de hacer una exposición de arte en Portland."

"Él?" Digo, arqueando mi frente.

"Él es gay", ella responde con nerviosismo.

"Ya veo. ¿Por qué te estoy castigando?"

"Debido a que he bebido en exceso. Lo siento mucho, señor." En eso ella saca la barbilla de mi alcance y dirige su mirada en el suelo, sin duda, avergonzada.

Me paso la mano por su cuello, colocando firmemente en la base de su garganta, y pregunto, "¿cuántos latigazos crees que te mereces para esas dos transgresiones?"

"Ci…cinco" ella tartamudea. La respuesta es incorrecta.

"Cinco? Tal vez cinco por romper la regla de no beber y otros diez por la voz muy irrespetuosa con la que te me diriges."Le digo y con eso doy un paso atrás y levanto el gato al igual que las ojeadas de ritmo y termino al igual que el tiempo de la música.

"Hmm" ella grita.

"TRANQUILA!" yo grito

Me muevo detrás de ella y empiezo los azotes por la espalda,en el culo y las piernas. Una vez que ha recibido todos los quince golpes, yo la recojo y la llevo a mi cruz.

"Levanta los brazos" Yo ordeno y ella hace lo que se le dice. Maldigo a mí mismo como me tienta su coño, con ganas de estar dentro de ella.

Doy un paso atrás para descomprimir mis pantalones vaqueros, liberando mi erección, y yo empujo en ella en un movimiento rápido.

Me puse en un ritmo castigador como ella lo hace violentamente contra mí.

"Sí. Sí. Sí. Señor, por favor." Dios me encanta una gritóna.

"Por favor, ¿qué?" Digo con los dientes apretados.

"Por favor, déjame correrme. Tengo que venir."

"¿Has aprendido la lección?"

"Sí, señor. Yo... te prometo que no voy a llegar borracho de nuevo, sólo por favor."

Eso es correcto; mendigar! Usted sabe exactamente quién controla tus orgasmos. "Correte", yo mando. Con eso siento su apriete a mi alrededor y se tarda todo lo que tengo de no soplar en ese mismo momento. Sigo duro en ella mientras que ella monta a cabo la última ola de su orgasmo; cuando siento que su cuerpo finalmente comienza a menguar todavía, me derramo en ella. Y dejo descansar mi frente en su hombro.

"Tengo otra confesión", dice ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Hmm," murmuro en respuesta, acariciando suavemente su trasero.

"Esa noche, mientras estábamos celebrando, en cierto modo me... bueno… tu hermano estaba allí." Ella hace una mueca como de repente me salgo de ella dejando que sus piernas caigan al suelo.

"Qué?!" Gruño, presionando mis labios en una fina línea.

"Bueno, él está saliendo con una amiga mía, Kate, y ella lo llevó." Cerca de cincuenta diferentes emociones juegan en su cara antes de que ella baja la mirada y vuelve a caer en su espacio sumiso.

"¿Y cómo sabes que era mi hermano?"

"Antes de que yo firmara el contrato, lo busque a usted en Google. Había fotos de usted con él y su hermana y sus padres en algún evento de caridad." Bueno, al menos hizo su tarea.

"Pero no se preocupe, señor, yo no rompí la NDA. Sólo pensé que debería decirte que pensé que era algo que usted quería saber.". Ella termina como sus ojos tienen lágrimas. Yo odio cuando lloran.

"Está bien, yo no voy a castigarte de nuevo, me alegro de que fueras honesta y me hayas dicho:" Yo digo, como limpio sus lágrimas con mi pulgar. "Sin embargo, la próxima vez que usted se encuentra en el mismo lugar que mi hermano vas a irte de inmediato. No me importa las excusas que tengas que hacer, mi familia está fuera del alcance de ti. ¿Entiendes?" Digo volviendo a caer en el modo Dom.

"Sí, señor." Ella responde en un sollozo suave.

POV Anastasia

Me acurruco más en mi manta tratando de aprovechar los últimos minutos de mi siesta. De repente, mi mano se sumerge en agua caliente y abro mis ojos para encontrar a José y Leila mirándome con sonrisas maliciosas.

"Ugh," me quejo, tirando de mi mano fuera de la taza de agua y lanzando el edredón por encima de mi cabeza. "Cinco minutos más. Necesito más horas de sueño antes de que pueda hacer frente a ustedes dos."

"¡No! ¡Levántate," demanda Jose con petulancia, tirando de las mantas. Veo que pone mala cara a mí. Es casi demasiado guapo cuando pone mala cara y él lo sabe. "Es una noche de cine, Ana, y no te dejaremos dormir mientras nos vamos para ir a recoger las pizzas, peor ahora que estamos fuera de tiempo", dice con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí, Ana, Malibú ya cuenta con la primera película; sólo estamos esperando por ti", añade Leila.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Me pregunto cómo me tiro de las sabanas y saco las piernas sobre el borde de mi cama.

"El diario de Noa", responde José.

Hemos estado en Seattle un poco más de un mes y una noche de cine se ha convertido en una especie de tradición dominical para Kate, Leila, José y yo. Leila se ha convertido como un miembro oficial de nuestra pequeña familia desde ese día en el garaje. Ella se mudó a Seattle desde Portland hace unos pocos años después de que terminara con su ex-novio. Cuando las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron ella decidió quedarse en Seattle en vez de regresar a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. Aparte de su compañera de habitación y su misterioso nuevo novio, Leila es más o menos por su cuenta.

José piensa que fue el destino que la vimos en el garaje ese día, Kate piensa que es una coincidencia, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo llamarlo, pero sólo estoy feliz de que ella está en nuestras vidas.

Finalmente nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y me uno a Kate en el sofá.

"Me alegro de que usted podría unirse a nosotros la bella durmiente", se burla, vinculando su brazo con el mío.

"Bueno, me di cuenta desde que estabas dispuesta a hacer frenar tus labios con Elliott y realmente volver a casa para la ocasión, y supe que debo hacer acto de presencia."

"Sí, nunca se sabe cuando podríamos verla de nuevo", añade José. "Entre Kate gasta todo su tiempo en Elliott y el misterio hombre de Leila me siento como que yo y Ana necesitamos tener audiciones para dos mosqueteros de reemplazo."

"Yo no estoy tan segura," Leila dice con tristeza. "Siento que esta relación no va a ninguna parte." Leila muy rara vez habla de su novio por lo que algo debe estar mal si ella le está trayendo para arriba.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Te pasas como cada fin de semana encerrada en su casa," Kate dice, "¿por qué no siempre nos dice nada acerca de él?" Oh no, aquí viene la Inquisición de Kavanaugh.

"Kate, a diferencia de tu y Elliott, algunos de nosotros preferimos mantener los asuntos privados. Juro que si entro cuando ustedes están teniendo relaciones sexuales una vez más, voy a sacarme los ojos," dije tratando de esquivar la conversación de Leila.

"Creo que he visto el culo de ese hombre, lo tiene muy bueno."

"Oh, pero lo que es un culo bien poderoso ", dice José, abanicándose.

Leila me lanza una mirada de agradecimiento como Kate lanza una almohada a José.

"Parece que estamos perdiéndonos las bebidas," agrego, cambiando el tema por completo, "el vino o la cerveza?"

"Cerveza!" José y Kate repican al unísono.

"Voy a querer jugo por favor", dice Leila en voz baja y me siento incapaz de leer la expresión que destella en sus ojos. "¿Necesita ayuda para llevar las bebidas?"

"Claro, yo podría usar una mano." La expresión de su cara me dice que quiere hablar de algo en privado. Leila y yo hemos construido un vínculo bastantemente fuerte en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos la una a la otra. Ella es dos años mayor que yo, pero en muchos sentidos soy más maduro. Ella lleva su corazón y se confía demasiado de la gente. Esa combinación solo me hace ferozmente protector con ella; ella me recuerda mucho a mi madre. Supongo que es lo mismo que Kate y José ven en mí, a pesar de que no he tenido muchas experiencias de la vida soy un excelente juez de carácter.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Leila me pregunta con los ojos ligeramente abatidos.

"Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa?"

"Es mi... mi novio. Cada vez que pienso que estamos haciendo progresos él simplemente se apaga de nuevo. Nosotros... tenemos una clase de relación poco convencional y ... dejó claro desde el principio lo que quería y yo pensé que lo podía manejar ... Yo acababa de romper con Tyler y él es el que me introdujo en el estilo de vida ... "

"Espera. Reduce la velocidad," interrumpo. "¿Qué estilo de vida?" Señor, por favor, no dejes que me diga que ella es un miembro de los Illuminati.

Leila toma aliento profundo y dice, "Prométeme que no le dirás a Kate y José?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero sabes que les puede cualquier cosa a ellos", le digo, no estoy segura de que realmente quiero escuchar lo que ella está a punto de decir.

"Sé que puedo, pero tanto como yo los amo, sólo necesito hablar con alguien que le escuche sin juicios o sacar conclusiones. Tengo que resolver esto por mí mismo antes de que pueda escuchar a ellos y me digan lo que piensan es lo que hay que hacer. Sólo necesito a alguien como tú".

"Lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué es 'el estilo de vida?'", Le digo con citas de los dedos.

"¿Sabes acerca del BDSM?" Leila dice nerviosamente.

"Umm... Béisbol es el Día de los Marines de Seattle?" Bromeo.

"No Ana," Leila dice riendo, "Bondaje, Disciplina, Dominación / Sumisión, Masoquismo."

Oh Mierda.

"No estoy muy familiarizada con él, pero me gusta mucho esa canción de Rihanna." Admito un poco avergonzada.

"Tyler, mi ex, era un dominante y él quería que yo fuera su sumisa. Yo estaba fuera de mi elemento al principio, pero él me entrenó y llevó a cabo todo un lado de mí que permaneció latente durante tanto tiempo. Por extraño que suena es tan liberador presentar completamente su voluntad a otra persona, por no mencionar el sexo era fenomenal ", dice Leila y sé que me estoy sonrojando en la sombra más profunda de color carmesí.

"De todos modos, cuando nos separamos me decidí a buscar un nuevo Dom, y así es como me encontré Chri... me refiero al tipo con el que me estoy viendo ahora. El único inconveniente es que está en busca de una relación estrictamente D/S, que me resultaba bien al principio, pero ahora quiero más y no estoy tan seguro de que hacer. Quiero decir que yo puedo ver que se está comenzando a suavizar hacia mí un poco, pero me temo que si espero por él a entrar en razón lo haré terminar con mi corazón roto de nuevo". Sus hombros bajan de alivio cuando por fin termina.

"Umm, no tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres, y peor con los hombres en este 'estilo de vida', pero te puedo decir esto, no se puede obligar a nadie a cambiar, tienen que querer cambiar por sí mismos, y no importa lo paciente que eres, no importa el tiempo que esperes, si no tiene una razón para cambiar entonces él no lo hará. Así que mi consejo para ti es, darle una razón".

"Pero no es así como funciona Él es el dominante, no quiero nada más que agradarle y si nuestro actual acuerdo que le agrada, entonces está mal de mi parte tratar de cambiarlo, confía en mí... Cuando empujo demasiado duro termino lamentándolo de todos modos".

"¿Es abusivo?" Me pregunto, odiando este chico ya.

"No, Ana. Si rompo las reglas, me castiga. El no lo hace sin causa."

¿Qué carajo?

"Ana, no me mires de esa manera no es lo que piensas. Es consensual en nuestro mundo y si no me gusta algo se detiene."

"¿Dónde están las cervezas?" José ruge al entrar en la cocina. Gracias mierda! No sé si yo podría manejar más de esta conversación.

"AQUÍ!" Yo grito. "Quiero decir, aquí están", le digo en un tono más adecuado de voz, y con eso nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para empezar nuestra noche de cine...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, chicos, sólo una película para mí esta noche. Estoy pensando en ir camino a Portland mañana temprano", explica Leila mientras se agacha para ponerse los zapatos.

"Adiós, Lulú, te veré en la mañana," José le grita desde la cocina. Él tiene una reunión con los galeristas que están produciendo su programa de modo que va a tomar un paseo con Leila.

"Adiós, nena, ten una conducción segura", Kate le dice, tirando de ella en un abrazo rápido.

Llevo a Leila a la puerta y una vez que estamos fuera del alcance del oído de los demás me agarra la mano y le da un apretón, "Creo que es una algo bueno cosa que te dirijas a casa por unos días. Aprovecha este tiempo para conseguir un poco de perspectiva y piensa en lo que realmente si quieres salir de esta relación. Dudo que este chico valga la pena, pero lo que sea que decidas hacer sabes que yo te apoyo 100 por ciento. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. "

De repente, ella lanza sus brazos alrededor de mí, casi me derriba. "Gracias Ana. Yo sé que no hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo, pero realmente me siento como si fuéramos hermanas o algo así. Me refiero a mira a nosotras", miramos de ida y vuelta de ella a mí ",que es como nos caímos de el mismo árbol ".

"¡Lo sé! Da miedo, ¿verdad?" Me reí, "ten un viaje seguro, cariño, y lo digo en serio, piensa en lo que te hará feliz." Le doy un abrazo más y cierro la puerta detrás de ella. ¡Menos mal! Mi cabeza da vueltas con pensamientos de látigos y cadenas como me dirijo de nuevo hacia la gran sala para encontrar a Kate y José. "Kate, tengo que pedir prestado un traje para mi entrevista de mañana," me quejo.

"No hay problema. Cuál es la editorial?"

"¡Oh, no, esas no son hasta el final de la semana, esta por alguna empresa con sede aquí en Seattle. Mi asesor en WSU envió mi curriculum vitae y me llamó el viernes." Explico. "Yo iba a rechazarlo porque no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la publicación, pero pensé que no tendría nada que perder. Por lo menos puedo trabajar en algunos de mis temores de la entrevista."

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la empresa?" José me pregunta con impaciencia.

"Holdings Grey o Grey Enterprises o algo por el estilo."

"ANA!" Kate me regaña, "En primer lugar, espero que estés mejor preparada para tus entrevistas 'reales' y en segundo lugar, que es la empresa del hermano de Elliott, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated."

"Bueno, ¿cómo diablos iba yo a saber eso?" Como Elliott es el único en el mundo grey.

"Asumiendo que había hecho su investigación, tu tendrías. Ana, la familia de Elliott son los únicos que importan los grey en Seattle ellos son como la realeza aquí."

"Sí, nena, busca en internet," José dice secamente y Pongo los ojos, "y como Malibu, dijo, debes estar más preparada, incluso si es sólo una" entrevista de práctica". Christian Grey es una -verdadero rompe bolas, lo que necesitas saber tu; mierda he oído que hace llorar a la gente, "dice José levantandose para recuperar su computadora portátil...

"Estas en lo correcto José sabes. Elliott dice que Christian es un adicto al trabajo de tal manera que la única vez que lo ve es cuando su madre exige su presencia en las reuniones familiares", explica Kate. "Nunca me encontré con él y he estado en algunos de los acontecimientos de la familia Grey."

"Dudo que siquiera lo voy a ver. Yo estoy aplicando para una posición de asistente ejecutivo por alguna mujer llamada Ros Bailey. Suponiendo incluso que llegare más allá de recursos humanos, que va a ser ella que hace la entrevista," Declaro categóricamente.

José aparece de nuevo en la sala de estar con su MacBook y se deja caer en el sofá entre mí y Kate. "Ok, vamos a ver qué podemos averiguar sobre el Sr. Grey y GEH," José pronuncia.

"Mierda santa, que es incluso más caliente que su chico, Malibu!" José declara, "es gay, ¿verdad?"

"Nop! lo siento", dice Kate, haciendo estallar la "p". "Elliott dijo que pensaban que era gay durante mucho tiempo, todo el mundo lo hizo, ya nunca ha sido visto con una mujer, o cualquier persona por esa materia, pero resulta que él no es, Elliott cree que está tan enfocado en la construcción de su imperio que las citas no son una prioridad en su lista de prioridades ".

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice Elliott?" José le toma el pelo.

"¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo?" Yo reprendo, teniendo el portátil de José. ¡Oh, él es guapo! "Aquí dice que es adoptado. Kate, ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí, todos lo son; Elliott, Christian y su hermana Mia," Kate asiente con la cabeza. "¡Espera! Creo que tengo algunos artículos acerca de su compañía en mi maletín. Uno de los periodistas financieros de alto rango está escribiendo una historia sobre GEH y ya que soy un practicante humilde tuve el placer de recopilar la mayor información acerca de él como sea posible, se podría pensar que desde que estoy saliendo con su hermano sería una brisa, pero el chico es súper privado. Hay sólo unos pocos artículos publicados sobre él y Elliott no era de mucha ayuda, "dice ella, levantándose para ir a buscar los artículos.

"Por lo menos usted tiene un trabajo," le grito hacia su habitación, "Eso es más de lo que tengo en este momento."

"Nena, tú vas a golpear muertos!" replica Jose "No sólo vas a conseguir una oferta de trabajo, es probable que termines con varios y tengas que girar las empresas hacia abajo. El mundo editorial de Seattle no sabrá qué lo golpeó e incluso si ellos no ven lo maravillosamente talentosa que eres, tu siempre puedes decirle al hombre de Malibu que te presente a su hermano multimillonario".

"Al igual que yo sabría qué hacer con un multimillonario," me burlo. "Yo ni siquiera tengo un equipo para llevar a la entrevista Si no fuera por Kate me vería obligado a ir en mis mandriles y una sudadera con capucha de WSU; además, si no puedo tenerte, ni digamos a alguien más".

"Si tuvieras un pene en vez vagina podrías tenerme a mi", bromea José y caemos de nuevo a reír.

Kate regresa en la habitación con el maletín y los tres pasamos las próximas horas aprendiendo sobre todas las cosas de los grey.

POV Christian

Lunes por la mañana me enrollo alrededor de las sabanas y me caigo de nuevo en mi rutina semanal. Despertarse. Correr. Ducha. Desayuno. Trabajo. Me gustan las rutinas. Me encanta la puta estabilidad y el control que una rutina me da y si no fuera por el control quién sabe dónde coño yo estaría ahora mismo. La única cosa que sé con absoluta certeza es que yo no estaría en este coche muy caro, impulsado por mi guardaespaldas, en el camino hacia el edificio opulento con mi nombre en la puerta.

Taylor me deja salir en la parte delantera del edificio antes de tomar el coche al garaje. Grey House es más que un hogar para mí que mi ático. Es mi edificio de vidrio y acero donde se hace historia todos los demonios de mi pasado. Cuando estoy aquí, no importa que mi madre biológica fuera una puta adicta al crack que se prostituyo para financiar su hábito. Aquí soy un rey.

Caminando a través de la puerta principal me da la bienvenida Stephan, el guardia en el vestíbulo. Me tomo mi tiempo para saludar a cada uno de mis empleados. Las empresas grey es sólo tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil, y si hay un eslabón débil en mi servicio, incluso en el personal de limpieza, estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

Son las 7:30 y el edificio sigue siendo bastante tranquilo. El ascensor me lleva directamente a la suite ejecutiva y yo salgo para encontrar a mi asistente personal, Andrea, que me espera con un café en la mano; sin duda, Stephan llamo para avisarla. "Buenos días, Sr. Grey," dice ella, y me entregó la taza.

"Sra. Parker," yo asiento.

"Diez minutos?" Ella me pregunta. Es por eso que trabajamos bien juntos; ella no pierde el tiempo con la charla innecesaria.

Me dirijo a mi oficina, el fuego de mi equipo, y verifico mi correo electrónico. Sólo dos: uno de Ros, diciendo que está enferma y no va emplear en la actualidad, y uno de Leila diciendo que ella está en camino a Portland. Así como me tardo en enviar una respuesta a Leila oigo Andrea tocar en la puerta.

"Entra," le instruyo y ella viene y se sienta en el otro lado de mi escritorio con su tableta en la mano lista para ir por encima de mi horario para el día. "¿Qué hay para hoy en día?" le pregunto, reclinándose en la silla y tomando un sorbo de mi café.

"Usted tiene la reunión de jefe de departamento a las 9," cada puto lunes ", a continuación, una conferencia telefónica con la División de Agricultura WSU a las 10:30; le voy a enviar las notas de la reunión parece que el principal punto de la agenda es una solicitación fondos adicionales para un proyecto de cría de cabra". Cogiendo a hijos de puta de cabra... "hay una entrevista a los 12."

"Espera, ¿qué entrevista?" Me pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

"Para Ros." ¡Mierda siempre Ros Bailey!. "Lo siento, pensé que sabía. Ella dijo que le envió un correo electrónico. Hay una última entrevista programada para su nuevo PA..."

"¿Por qué coño no reprogramo su asistente? por el amor de Dios." Sé que sueno como un niño petulante pero no me gusta hacer entrevistas. Yo sólo entrevisto a altos ejecutivos de nivel y mis asistentes personales y sumisos; Yo pago las personas para entrevistar a todos los demás.

"Ella dijo que ella ya encontró a alguien que le gustaba la tarde del viernes pero HR llamaron y creó que esta entrevista era el viernes por la mañana. Ella no quería empujarlo hacia atrás y arriesgar que su elección se abalanzara por otra compañía. Realmente gusta ella, entonces ella nos sugirió que volviera para una segunda entrevista cuando Ros esté disponible y si no, entonces ... mm ... "

"Escúpelo Andrea," que cierre.

"Ella dijo que si no le gustaba ella, que quién mejor para despedir su culo que tú," Andrea termina con nerviosismo.

Me esfuerzo por ocultar mi sonrisa. Ros es la única persona en toda mi organización con suficientes pelotas para hablar a mí de esa manera; irónicamente, ella ni siquiera es dueño de aquí. "Está bien, voy a hacer la maldita entrevista. ¿Qué más?"

"Es bastante tranquilo después de eso, sólo el almuerzo con su hermano a las 12:30." Puto de Elliott.

El resto de mi mañana pasa con bastante rapidez. Yo no tengo que gritar a alguien en la reunión de jefe de departamento y a las cabras les conseguí su financiación. Después de la llamada de conferencia me sumerjo en la investigación de una compañía de transporte en su defecto creo que se vería muy bien bajo el logotipo grey. Estoy tan atrapado en la organización de la toma de control hostil que estoy sorprendido cuando escucho la voz de Andrea anunciando que una Sra. Anastasia Steele está aquí para su entrevista. Grande, una princesa rusa de mierda. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro e instruyo a Andrea que le enviara.

La puerta se abre y todo lo que veo es un lío de pelo castaño caer directamente al suelo. Estoy en problemas de mierda...


	5. Chapter 5

Joder. Joder. Joder. No hay manera de que no vio eso. Maldita Kate y su maldita insistencia en que lleve estos malditos tacones. Oh Dios, por favor, mátame ahora.

"¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien Sra. Steele?" Oigo pasos que se acercaban hacia el lugar donde aterricé.

"Estoy bien," murmuro mientras me arrastro sobre mis rodillas para recuperar el currículum que ahora está disperso en frente de mí. "Estoy bien yo solo..." mis respiración se evapora cuando miro hacia arriba, aturdida temporalmente en silencio por el hermoso hombre de ojos grises que se agachó delante de mí, cogiendo mi carta de presentación. Su cabello despeinado cobrizo contrasta con su aspecto de un modo impecable. Él lleva un traje gris a medida, camisa blanca Oxford, y la pareja más brillante de mocasines negros que he visto nunca. Las fotos no le hacen justicia. Este hombre es un Adonis.

Nuestros ojos se conectan por un momento y puedo sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta mi cara. Dejo caer mi mirada y de pronto los papeles arrugados en la mano son los documentos más interesantes del mundo. Cualquier cosa para evitar la intensa mirada que da directamente a mi alma. "Creo que se te cayó esto", sonríe ligeramente, agitando el papel en la mano.

El hijo de puta está realmente burlándose de mí. "mm, gracias," le digo como preámbulo a mis pies y agarrar el papel con un poco más de fuerza de lo previsto. Ok Ana, consíguelo junto.

"Hola, soy Anastasia… ehh Ana…mmm… Steele," le digo extendiéndole mi mano.

"Christian Grey, un placer conocerte, Anastasia," mi nombre sale de su lengua como un si fuera rico chocolate negro, como él atrapa mi mano. Cuando nos tocamos es como si una corriente eléctrica se está ejecutando de su cuerpo directamente a mi núcleo. Por reflejo, me arranco mi mano hacia atrás como si estuviera quemada, desesperada por romper el hechizo.

Cristiano ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me estudia durante un minuto; Yo sé que él también lo sintió. Siento que me sonrojaba de nuevo bajo su mirada y, en un intento de recuperar algo mínimo de control sobre mi cerebro, le comento sobre el mosaico cuadrado de pequeñas pinturas que cuelgan en la pared, justo encima de su hombro. "Esos son encantadores", le digo, señalando a los retratos. Ellos son la única cosa en su oficina demasiado grande y demasiado clínica que indica que una persona vive y respira ocupa este espacio durante diez horas al día.

"Un artista local de aquí, Trouton", explica caminando hacia el sofá de cuero blanco en forma de L que está en la esquina de su oficina.

"Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario", murmuro distraída. Me detengo abruptamente y me tropiezo con mi propio pie y como resultado caigo aterrizando en mi culo por segunda vez en diez minutos. ¡Mierda! Mi torpeza no tiene límites

"Que haces... Oh, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" se pregunta, llegando a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Me doy cuenta de que pasa algún flash de emoción sin nombre en su rostro justo antes de que me tire a mis pies y ahí está otra vez, la misma chispa de antes, amenazando a profanar el precioso equilibrio de este santuario virgen que él llama una oficina.

"Estoy bien", le respondo, rodando mis ojos, pensando en lo estúpido que era de mí, por no traer un par de zapatos más prácticos para el viaje a casa en autobús.

Parpadea con ira en sus ojos y se incorpora. Haciendo señas hacia el sofá que él manda, "Tome asiento." Un poco informal para una entrevista, pero nada es mejor que tambalearme alrededor por más tiempo en estos zapatos de tacón alto del cielo.

Ajusto el botón blanco de la casi apretada falda lápiz negro de Kate antes de que yo me sienta en el sofá con tanta gracia como puedo manejar; el Sr. Grey se sienta en una silla al otro lado del sofá y coloca sus dos dedos índices en sus labios mientras espera.

"¿Vamos a empezar?" el pregunta, una vez que finalmente encuentro una manera de sentarme en mi ropa constrictiva.

Cruzo mis piernas a mí mismo en la preparación de la inquisición y de la respuesta, "Sí seño".

Su mirada se oscurece y los ojos vagan brevemente por mi cuerpo haciendo una pausa en los zapatos de diseñador de Kate y finalmente de vuelta a mi cara, entrecerrando sus ojos con los míos, de gris a azul. ¿Acaso Christian Grey me está echando un vistazo? Él se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se aclara la garganta antes de empezar. "Hábleme de usted, Sra. Steele."

"Bueno... mmm... Este verano me gradué de la Universidad Estatal de Washington con una licenciatura en Inglés..."

"Puedo ver a partir de su hoja de vida," el Sr. Impaciente interrumpe: "Quiero saber lo que no está escrito aquí. ¿Qué le interesa?"

Miro hacia el techo, mordiendo mi labio inferior, tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

"No es una pregunta con trampa." Nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y él me está mirando como si él me quiere consumir. Masticarme y escupirme.

Me siento un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo y yo doy mi cabeza una ligera sacudida antes de empezar, "Yo... eh... LIBROS!" Exclamo feliz de que mi cerebro parece estar funcionando de nuevo. "Quiero decir, los libros me interesan. Me encanta leer. Puedo pasar horas perdidas en un buen libro. Para mí, la lectura es trascendente. Es como que estoy ahí con los personajes, sentir lo que están sintiendo, experimentando lo que experimentan. Cuando se acabó, cuando enciendo la última página que es como decir adiós a un amigo muy querido. De hecho, he llorado por un final del libro, "admito con una pequeña risita.

Me mira con una expresión pensativa y continúa: "Parece que le gusta bastante una historia de amor con la palabra escrita. ¿Quién es tu autor favorito?"

"Yo no podría elegir sólo uno." Yo muerdo mi labio inferior por un momento tratando de decidir. "Lo que voy a decir es que me encanta la literatura clásica británica. Las hermanas Bronte, Hardy, Austen, Dickens, Stevenson..." Yo recito de un tirón

"Ya veo. ¿Qué más te apasiona?"

"Viajes. No es que yo he hecho gran parte de ello," modifico ", pero algún día. Quiero explorar el mundo. Quiero perderme en ciudades extrañas en tierras extranjeras. Quiero visitar los lugares que inspiraron gran obras de arte. Quiero ver las tierras mágicas que he leído sobre. Quiero saborear la historia de un país en su comida. Quiero... siento estoy divagando" dije nerviosamente jugueteando con mis manos

"No. Es refrescante escuchar a alguien hablar tan ardientemente sobre viajes. La mayoría de las veces se trata de las playas o las partes o el comercio", comenta con mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Esta es la entrevista más extraña que he tenido.

Hay un golpe de luz en la puerta y su rubia asistente replica, "Lo siento interrumpir pero su próxima reunión es 12:30 y el está aquí, le dejo que tome asiento?"

El Christian vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. "Sí... No, dile que estoy ocupado y no puedo escapar y que podemos reprogramar para mañana."

"No", le interrumpo, "por favor no reprograme a causa de mí. Quiero decir que esta entrevista se derrumbo cuando me caí por la puerta de todos modos. Entiendo que usted es un hombre muy ocupado y le agradezco que haya tomado el tiempo para reunirse conmigo. Por favor, dígale a la señora Bailey, que le doy las gracias por considerarme para la posición, pero seamos sinceros, no creo encajar aquí de todos modos" Yo no soy alta, no soy rubia, y soy abruptamente torpe. "No quiero evitar que el resto de su día se atrase." Termino, de pie y hago una línea recta hacia la puerta.

"Espere Srta. Steele..."

Llego a la zona de recepción antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver lo que quiere, cuando de pronto me estrello derecho en el nombramiento de las 12:30 de Christian. Antes de tocar el suelo otra vez estoy de nuevo en mis pies. Miro hacia arriba para ver a mi salvador y estoy mortificado por encontrar el novio de mi compañero de cuarto. "¿Elliott?".

POV Christian

"Espere Srta. Steele..." Mierda. Tropiezo con mi asiento. ¿Desde cuándo puedo tropiezo? Yo voy a zancadas rápidamente a través de mi oficina, pasando por Andrea que parece confundida en la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver Anastasia chocar contra mi hermano. Voy a tener que mantenerla en una burbuja de plástico.

"¿Elliott?" Ella suena mortificada mientras ella mira a Elliott que todavía tiene sus malditas manos en sus brazos. Si no fuera mi hermano yo podría en realidad arrancarle sus putas zarpas de ella; en cambio, me acerco a donde están parados y extiendo mi mano a mi hermano por un apretón. Con un tirón le apartó de ella con tanta fuerza como puedo conseguirlos lejos, sin levantar sospechas.

"Llegas temprano", le digo, tratando de ocultar la molestia en mi voz.

"Por 10 minutos, pensé que debería compensar por llegar tarde la última vez", explica, "y Ana ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, Kate no te dijo?" ¿Por qué me sé el nombre de Kate?

"No, no he hablado con ella desde que se fue mi casa la tarde del domingo, respetando las reglas de la noche de película y todo," Elliott dice con una sonrisa.

"Estaba entrevistando a la Srta. Steele para la posición abierta del PA de Ros antes de ser interrumpido," gruñí.

"¿En serio? Mierda, Christian, tienes que contratarla a ella, ella es compañero de habitación de Kate. Ya sabes de la que te hablé." Sí, cuando trataste de conectarme con ella y el compañero de habitación gay. Esperen... Kate es la novia de Elliott? Compañero de piso gay? Ana sabe de Leila... NO! MIERDA... NO PUEDE SER...


	6. Chapter 6

POV Anastasia

"No me digas? Christian tienes que contratarla a ella, ella es compañero de habitación de Kate. Ya sabes de la que te hable", dice Elliott, tratando de llegar a su hermano para recordarle.

Le toma un segundo, pero finalmente una mirada de destellos en los ojos, seguido de cerca por puro pánico. Estoy demasiado ocupada planeando mi escape a concéntrame mucho en lo que sea que su hermano está diciendo; en cambio me rechinan mis adioses, "Gracias de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo para reunirse conmigo, señor Grey, y Elliott, te veré pronto." Con un movimiento rápido, me dirijo a dejar como la Srta. Parker salta para llamar al ascensor.

"No, espera!" Elliott dice parando mi retiro. "Estamos a punto de ir a almorzar, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? Puedo llamar a Kate y ver si ella puede reunirse", añade, mirándome con una expresión suplicante.

"Oh, no, no me hubiera gustado imponer", respondo. No es una oportunidad en el infierno.

"No es ninguna imposición en absoluto," cristiano habla arriba, aparentemente recuperado de lo que el infierno que era antes.

Se mueve a dar otro paso hacia mí y yo involuntariamente dar un paso atrás. "Me encantaría, pero tengo otra entrevista, así que realmente me tengo que ir," Me explico convincente y me dirijo hacia los ascensores de espera. Gracias a Dios la rubia tuvo la presencia para golpear el botón de llamada. Una vez que las puertas se cierran, dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, agradecida para poner todo ese calvario detrás de mí. Eso tenía que ser la peor entrevista en la historia de las entrevistas. Christian Grey es el hombre más sexy del planeta y me caí en mi culo, no una vez, sino dos veces. Con suerte, hoy en día se ha exorcizado mi mal karma de entrevista y el miércoles en Seattle Independent Publishing irá mucho más suave.

Me las arreglo para mantenerme en pie el tiempo suficiente para que este fuera del edificio, a la parada de autobús, y de nuevo en la seguridad de nuestro apartamento. José fue a Portland con Leila temprano esta mañana y Kate está en el trabajo así que me he quedado sola para diseccionar mis momentos embarazosos de antes. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?

Decidir que es mejor no pensar en las cosas que no puedo cambiar, intento reponerme de esto. Lo primero es lo primero, tengo que conseguir el infierno fuera de estos zapatos. Si fueran los míos, los quemo en un sacrificio ritual a los dioses de la entrevista pero pertenecen a Kate, así que vuelve los artículos ofensivos en su habitación. A continuación, me dirijo a la cocina para hacer una taza de té y una vez que esté terminado Agarro mi vieja copia de Tess de'Urberville y trato de olvidar todo sobre el hombre de ojos grises que me tenía, literalmente, cayendo a sus pies.

Veinte minutos más tarde todavía estoy en la primera página de mi libro y mi té frío. Joder, necesito algo más fuerte que el desayuno Inglés. Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo hacia la cocina, deteniéndome a mitad de camino cuando me doy cuenta de que la casa quedo esta escasa de alcohol. Me dirijo a mi habitación para coger mi teléfono para enviar un texto Kate.

*** ¿Quieres emborracharte? dile a tu jefe que no te sientes bien y nos vemos en ese bar gay que José nos llevó el último fin de semana.-xx A ***

*** ¿Desde cuándo te emborrachas, y sobre todo en la mitad del día en un lunes - xo ~ Barb Malibu ~ ***

*** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh la entrevista... fue mal ¿eh? - Xo ~ Barb Malibu ~ ***

*** Sip * - xx A ***

*** Voy a estar allí en 15 minutos-xo ~ Barb Malibu ~** *

De una vez hago mi camino a la barra sin incidentes. R Place Bar and Grill es un edificio Azul discreto. Durante el día es un lugar perfecto para reunirse con amigos para la hora feliz y por la noche se transforma en uno de los clubes gay más populares de Seattle. Hoy, sin embargo, es el único lugar que se me ocurre para estar lo suficientemente temprano para mí, para ahogar cualquier vergüenza residual por encima de mi infame reunión con el Sr. Grey.

Llego justo como Kate parquea su Mercedes Benz y espero a ella en la puerta. Kate, como siempre, está vestida impecablemente con pantalones negros, una blusa de seda azul y un par de tacones de aguja negros que parecen casi idénticas a las que ella me prestó. "Derrama, Steele", dice a modo de saludo, "¿que era tan malo que tuve que dejar el trabajo?"

"Vamos a llegar a esa parte muy pronto. En primer lugar, yo necesito una bebida," dije agarrando su brazo y arrastrándola por la puerta principal.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la barra y nos sentamos al lado de una bandera del arco iris de tres pies colgando con orgullo en la pared. Un hombre alto, de piel morena con los labios de color rojo brillante y las cejas perfectamente delineadas camina hacia nosotros desde detrás de la barra en lo que estoy conjeturando que anda en talones que son cinco pulgadas. Jesús, Steele, todo el mundo puede caminar en tacones pero tú no! "Hey Damas," él dice, "quieren escuchar los especiales o sabes lo que quieres?"

"Especiales, por favor", le pregunto, no estoy seguro de lo que sería bueno.

"Hoy estamos ofreciendo el cóctel Creamsicle por $ 7.25 y disparo de frambuesa, Pastel de queso por $ 5. Ambos son para morirse, pero tenga cuidado, porque el alcohol se cuela para arriba en ti."

"Pues toma dos de cada uno," dice Kate, dándole su tarjeta de crédito. Ella me estudia por un momento, luego agrega, "y mantener la pestaña abierta."

"Eso!, niña, y si necesitas algo más me das un grito, mi nombre es Erika,."

Una vez que regrese con nuestras bebidas la tenaz Srta. Kavanaugh está de vuelta. "Así que ahora vas a decirme por qué estamos aquí?"

Yo tomo el disparo y rápidamente recapitulo mi día para Kate y nuestro nuevo amigo feroz.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Te caíste de culo dos veces!. Delante de soltero más codiciado de Seattle?" Erika me pregunta con incredulidad. Dejo caer mi frente en la parte superior de la barra y asiento con la cabeza ligeramente. "Bueno, mierda, creo que merece otra ronda, en la casa."

"A... A...na nena," Kate luchas por no reírse, "Estoy seguro de que su... sucede... todo... el... ti...tiempo."

Gimo en respuesta como Erika vuelve con la segunda ronda. Yo los tomo de un solo trago, y digo: "A la mierda. No es como que yo quería el trabajo de todos modos y que probablemente ni siquiera veo a ese hombre otra vez en mi vida por lo que no sirve de nada dejar que me afecte."

"Déjalo ir, esa es la actitud", hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida, "pero sé que él vive en el edificio, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero hemos estado allí un mes y no hemos encontrado con él. Ese lugar es enorme;. Que probablemente podría vivir allí un año y no cumpliríamos con la mitad de nuestros vecinos. Todavía tenemos ni idea de donde vive el hombre de Lulú,". Termino, lamo la crema batida fuera de mi otra bebida.

"Hablando de Leila, ¿crees que la razón por la que está manteniendo este chico en secreto es porque él es casado o algo así?" Kate me pregunta señalando a Erika para otra ronda de disparos.

"¡No! Ella no haría eso, Kate." Casado, no. Sádico, sí.

"Debemos seguirla," Kate sugiere tomando una copa.

"Por supuesto que no!" Estaríamos marcadas de por vida.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes incluso un poco de curiosidad?" Para ver a mi amigo atado y amordazado? Voy a pasar.

"Ella es nuestra amiga, Kate. Eso es una total violación de su privacidad. Si ella no está lista para introducirnos en él, entonces tenemos que respetar eso."

"Incluso si ella está rompiendo un hogar feliz?"

"Déjalo ir, Kate."

"¿Cómo sabes a ciencia cierta. Mira los hechos, Ana? Ella nunca habla de él, él nunca la llama o envía sus mensajes de texto, y cada vez que incluso traer a colación el tema de los novios, ella se apaga."

"Sé que ella, no es así."

"No se puede saber después de un mes. El infierno, estoy empezando a entender. Elliott y yo pasamos la mayor parte de mi tiempo."

"Exactamente, te pasas todo el tiempo con Elliott. Tu no estás incluso alrededor lo suficiente para tratar de llegar a conocerla por lo que no juzgues."

Kate se ve herida, luego pregunta, "¿Te molesta, la cantidad de tiempo que paso con él?"

"A veces, supongo," murmuro, mirando en mi bebida.

"Por qué no has dicho nada antes?"

"Porque yo no quiero ser la chica que te hace elegir entre su novio o sus amigos."

"Ana, yo sé que tu no eres esa chica, además de que no es ni siquiera un concurso de `quien tiene más pollas` ¿verdad?"

"Kate, me gusta Elliott", le digo, finalmente cumpliendo con su mirada, "y me encanta lo feliz que está siendo con él. Yo simplemente te echo de menos a veces, eso es todo."

"Ok, nueva norma," Kate dice agarrando su vaso ", decreto que de aquí en adelante todos los lunes, ahora y en adelante, será de Kate y Ana Día de Borrachas!". Chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos una copa antes de que ella continúa: "Estoy de acuerdo, he sido un amigo de mierda y yo no quiero perderte, ni ahora ni nunca."

"Aww, Kate. Yo no voy a ninguna parte en el corto plazo, los lunes son ahora Día B!" digo y nos abrazo, ambas con los ojos llorosos.

"Así que tu no crees que él es casado?"

"No Kate," digo rodando los ojos y llegar a mi bebida.

POV Christian

Decido que volver al trabajo sería completamente inútil. Veinte minutos en una habitación con la señorita Steele y mi cerebro se ha convertido en una mierda completa. Más de una vez Elliott tuvo que tirar mi atención a nuestra conversación.

"Hermano, ¿qué coño está pasando contigo hoy? Es como si estuvieras a un millón de millas de distancia."

"Lo siento, El, sólo estoy realmente consumido con esta última adquisición." Técnicamente, tener a la Srta. Steele presentarse para mí es como una planificación de una adquisición hostil. ¡Oh, cómo me encantaría hacerme cargo de su cuerpo y trabajarlo todo el puto día!

"Trabajas demasiado, amigo."

"Puede que tengas razón. Estoy pensando en descansar el resto del día para aclarar mi cabeza. ¿Quieres ir de excursión?" Necesito saber acerca de Leila y la Srta. Steele, relación. Con un poco de suerte son sólo conocidos casuales.

"Maldita sea, cristiano, debes estar estresado. Nunca estas fuera del trabajo."

"Hay una primera vez para todo", le digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Una vez que dejamos el restaurante, nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi ático a cambiarnos. Doy a Taylor el resto del día libre; Elliott y yo vamos en mi R8 y nos dirigimos al parque de Interlaken. No es mi pista favorita, pero es el más cercano y estoy en necesidad desesperada de una liberación física.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue la entrevista de Ana?" Elliott me pregunta como aparco el coche.

"Estaba bien, pero ella se estaba entrevistando para el ayudante de Ros por lo que ella tiene la última palabra", le respondo, agradecido de que él trajo a colación el tema de la deliciosa Srta. Steele.

"Oh. Bueno, pon en una buena palabra para ella, ¿si? Ella es una muy buena chica y Kate piensa el mundo de ella."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Qué tan bien la conoces?" Le pregunto, haciendo parecer como si sólo me interesa por razones profesionales.

"No tan bien como me gustaría. Kate y yo pasamos mucho tiempo a solas, si sabes lo que quiero decir", me da un guiño y me ruedo mis ojos. "Me juntaba con ellos en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, José, y su otro compañero de piso, tenían una especie de una fiesta improvisada, una celebración para su primera demostración de la galería en Portland, él es un fotógrafo de todos modos, estábamos todos en este bar gay R Place Bar and Grill y mientras Kate y José y su otro amiga Leila estaban recibiendo embriagues, Ana sólo tomó un sorbo de cerveza en toda la noche. Incluso terminó yéndose temprano para tomar a Leila a casa cuando llegó a la papelera y empezó a vomitar. Kate dice que Ana siempre ha sido así, mirando hacia fuera para el bienestar de todos los demás, por encima del suyo". Elliott termina negando con la cabeza.

Debo quemar el culo de Leila de nuevo sólo por arruinar la noche de Ana. "¿Qué tan bien se conocen entre sí?" Le pregunto, aunque estoy temiendo que la respuesta, suena como que están todos son muy buenos amigos y si Ana es tan buena persona como Elliott dice que es, entonces no tengo una oportunidad en el infierno. Tal vez si yo sólo puedo conseguir que Anastasia firme un acuerdo de confidencialidad nadie tendrá que saber jamás. Realmente soy un bastardo egoísta.

"Kate, Ana, y José se conocieron en la escuela. Conocieron a Leila después de que se mudaron aquí hace un mes. Todos ellos parecen bastante agusto, sin embargo," dice Elliott, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Antes de que pueda preguntar el teléfono de Elliott suena."Espera, hermano, es Kate... Hey nena... ¿Has estado bebiendo, son las dos en punto de la tarde de mierda ... estoy con mi hermano... quédense allí; yo estoy en camino ... Kate, te lo juro por Dios, si te metes en ese maldito coche ... voy a estar allí pronto ... hasta luego ". Elliott cuelga el teléfono, me mira y dice: "¿Te importa si cortamos este viaje? Mi puta novia decidió quedar destrozada en medio del maldito día. Están en ese bar gay que te hablaba y ni uno de ellas están en condiciones de conducir a casa". Él termina, pasando los dedos por el pelo.

"Ellas?" Me pregunto, tratando de mantener mi voz neutral. Por favor, no digas el fotógrafo. Por favor, no digas el fotógrafo.

"Kate y Ana."

Aparece lentamente mi sonrisa en mi cara como me pongo el coche, "Por supuesto, podemos reprogramar." Bueno, Srta. Steele. Parece que nos reuniremos de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Anastasia

"No, Kate!" Chillo tratando de sacar el teléfono de su mano, "Kate, no lo llames. Los amigos no dejan a sus amigos marcar cuando están borrachos."

"No, espera. Sólo tengo que decirle una cosa," ella grita como Erika, el camarero, pone Single Ladies de Beyonce en el fondo. Kate salta, en un gesto para que la siguiera fuera para que ella pueda hacer la llamada.

"Beeebeee," grita Kate. "Espera. No te puedo oír." Ella pone el teléfono en altavoz, "Bebe?"

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" Elliott le pregunta con molestia en su voz.

"Ohhhh Usted está en problemas," yo me rio, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de mi amigo.

"Shh tranquila. Yo estoy en el teléfono," reprimendas Kate, tratando de no reírse. "Pude tener una bebida o dos con mi mejor amiga."

"Son las dos en punto de la tarde de mierda," Elliott le regaña.

"Lo sé, pero es Día B", Kate trata de explicar pero en falla en un ataque de risa. "Dónde estás?"

"Estoy con mi hermano."

"Tú debes traerlo para tomar una copa. Ana," Kate se vuelve hacia mí y susurra: "¿Está bien si Elliott viene y se reúne para tomar una copa? Además lo necesitamos para que nos lleve a casa." Asiento con la cabeza sonriendo. Tal vez voy a echar un vistazo al CEO Sexy cuando venga Elliott. "Bebe, Ana dijo que estaba bien que vengan. Estamos en R Place Bar and Grill."

"Estaremos allí; ya estamos en camino."

"Mi coche está aquí."

"Kate, te juro por Dios que si te metes en ese maldito coche..."

"Jesús, toma un calmante. Sólo iba a decir que tendrás que conducir a casa."

"Ok, voy a estar allí pronto... hasta luego".

Kate cuelga el teléfono, me mira y dice, "Elliott está en camino."

"No jodas, Sherlock, tenías el teléfono en altavoz," me reí entre dientes.

"Oh tienes razón. Vamos a buscar otro trago antes de que la 'policía divertida' lleguen aquí y nos apague!"

Kate y yo nos vamos a dentro de la barra justo cuando Erika comienza cantando a todo pulmón el coro de Single Ladies. Kate me mira alzando la ceja y sé exactamente lo que está pensando. José nos hizo pasar horas y horas practicando la rutina del video en nuestro apartamento. "¡Oh, no. De ninguna manera, Kavanaugh. He hecho lo suficiente de una tonta hoy. Yo no voy a bailar Single Ladies en un bar lleno de gente," Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y planto los pies firmemente. "No es una oportunidad en el infierno."

"Vamos. Ana, ¿qué bar lleno de gente? Hay como diez personas en aquí, y lo que le pasó a la mierda, Ana?"

"Iras tu sola."

"Yo no estoy tomando un no por respuesta," Kate dice arrastrándome hacia el escenario improvisado en la parte trasera de la sala. Erika se da cuenta y se acerca a nosotras y nos lleva al escenario. "Vamos, nena. ¿Por favor?"

Uf, ¿cómo se atreve a utilizar la cara de cachorro? Maldita seas Kate! "Está bien," me quejo. Kate salta arriba y abajo con entusiasmo antes de que prácticamente esté corriendo por las escaleras y en la plataforma. Ella se pone en su lugar a la izquierda de Erika y yo de pie de mala gana a su derecha, justo a tiempo para otra ronda de los coros. Kate y yo comienzan balanceando las caderas y agitando las manos hacia atrás y adelante al ritmo.

Because if you liked it

Then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Una vez que la canción llega a su fin, Erika se dirige a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comienza a rebotar hacia arriba y abajo en el entusiasmo. "¿Dónde diablos salió eso?" Nos pregunta mirando como el gato que se robó el canario.

"José", explica Kate sin aliento, "Nuestro compañero de cuarto, nos hizo practicar ese maldito baile todas las noches durante unas seis meses seguidos." Asiento con la cabeza en su acuerdo, demasiado cansada para formar palabras reales.

"Bueno, eso fue fabuloso, cariño, Lo que el viento fue fabulossso!" y con un dramático "s" chasquea, Erika nos lleva de nuevo a la barra, donde los otros diez clientes están esperando para felicitarnos.

Miro a Kate y decimos un rápido "gracias" y una sonrisa. Nunca me imaginé que podría estar tan divertido sólo unas pocas horas después de mi entrevista desastrosa. Por eso me encanta Kate, ella siempre está allí para mí cuando yo la necesito.

POV Christian

Sólo se tarda unos quince minutos en coche del parque de Interlaken de nuevo en el centro de Seattle. Estamos tranquilos en todo el viaje, Elliott se preocupa por Kate y yo tratando de llegar a un plan que me va a permitir un tiempo a solas con la señorita Steele. Leila estará de regreso de Portland el viernes por lo que hasta entonces tendré para averiguar qué demonios voy a hacer.

Por un lado, Leila es la sumisa perfecta. Ella es hermosa, tiene un alto umbral para el dolor, y ella sólo quiere complacerme. Ella incluso ha cortado toda la mierda pegajosa que solía hacer y que en realidad hemos caído en un ritmo cómodo. Sería tan fácil respirar con Leila.

Por otro lado, Anastasia. Ella es inteligente, apasionada, sexy como el infierno, ingeniosa, y probablemente la persona más torpe de mierda que me he encontrado en toda mi vida. Cuando me toca, todo mi cuerpo se llena de vida. Es completamente desconcertante, pero también la más increíble sensación del mundo. Su toque es diferente. Es catártico, casi como que ella me está sanando con sus delicados dedos. La pregunta del millón sigue siendo, ella podría ser mi sumisa? En su entrevista, ella no parecía tener un hueso sumiso en su cuerpo, pero estoy esperando desesperadamente que ella esté dispuesta a explorar la posibilidad.

Elliott me dirige a parquear detrás de un Mercedes Benz CLK plata. "Ese es el coche de Kate", explica. "Gracias por dejarme, hermano. Definitivamente necesitamos reprogramar lo antes posible, tal vez incluso podemos ir a Cedar Creek."

Yo asiento con la cabeza como Elliott comienza a salir de mi coche. Has algo Grey. No te puedes ir sin ver a Anastasia. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad antes de que Leila regrese. Apreto mis manos en el volante, llamo a mi hermano justo antes de que se cierra la puerta. "Si usted quiere, puedo tomar de nuevo a Anastasia a la Escala para que usted y Kate se puedan ir directamente a su casa", le sugiero, con la esperanza de que no vea a través de mí.

Se ve confundido por un momento y luego parpadea una sonrisa de complicidad, bastardo engreído, antes de decir: "Claro, por qué no. Creo que puedo tener a Kate de vuelta a mi casa, pero te va a costar muy caro, hermano."

"Vete a la mierda, Elliott." Salgo del coche, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de mí, y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del bar. Lleva todo lo que tengo para no correr allí a toda velocidad, agarrar Anastasia, arrastrarla por el pelo, y encerrarla en mi cuarto de juegos. Nunca he querido poseer a alguien tanto como quiero a esta chica inocente de ojos azules. No voy a parar hasta que tenga su presentación.

"Mira, ahí están," Elliott dice señalando a la pista de baile. El bar está muerto y Anastasia y Kate son las únicas dos personas que bailan. Alguna canción de Britney Spears está jugando por el altavoz y las dos niñas se balanceaban atrás y adelante fuera de ritmo. Anastasia se ve tan follable como recuerdo, llevaba jeans ajustados como la piel y una camiseta negra donde se le ven las tetas a la perfección. La camisa se detiene justo por encima de la banda de los vaqueros y cada vez que ella se mueve hay diminutos destellos de su estómago.

Hacemos nuestro camino hacia ellas desapercibidas, y Elliott envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kate, susurrando algo al oído que hace que ella se riera. Anastasia está de pie allí evitando activamente mi mirada, así que camino hasta ella y susurro, "Hola" en su oído. Eso es Grey, tienes cuatro puntos en este día, momento de sacar la artillería pesada.

Se muerde el labio y al instante puedo sentir mi polla en contracción de la emoción. ¡Oh, las cosas que podrían hacer con esa boca. "Hola," dice ella y me da la espalda.

Nos paramos allí mirando el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Elliott rompe el hechizo, "Kate, este es mi hermano, Christian, Christian este es Kate, Kate Kavanaugh." Asiento con la cabeza mi hola. "Le pregunté a Christian si él podría tomar Ana a volver al apartamento, así que sólo nos podemos ir a mi casa," Elliott termina, guiñándome un ojo. ¿Quién sabía que mi hermano en realidad podría ser tan discreto?

"Me voy a casa con Ana!" Kate protesta.

Oh, no, no lo eres. "Yo vivo en el edificio así que no estoy fuera de mi camino y me aseguraré de que ella se mete en su apartamento de forma segura", le digo, no dejando más espacio para la discusión.

"Pero es día B!" Kate se queja.

Ella está realmente probando mi puta paciencia. Antes de que tengo la oportunidad de refutar, Anastasia salta, "Está bien, Kate," ella ofrece. Ella es más borracha de lo que creía. "Puedo... yo volver con Christian. Ve con Lelliot."

"Ven nos Vamos." Sin decir una palabra agarro a Anastasia por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia la puerta. Ella se tambaleaba detrás de mí tratando de mantenerse al día pero no freno hasta que la deposite de manera segura en el asiento del pasajero de mi R8. Antes de que pueda detenerme, me agacho y apriete el cinturón de seguridad. Ella me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, y su rostro se vuelve un hermoso color de rosa. Me pregunto su culo como se vería con este color. Doy al cinturón un tirón rápido para asegurarme de que es seguro y luego flashear la sonrisa calienta bragas de Christian Grey. Pude haber sido maldecido con esta cara, pero nunca me he dejado de usarla para conseguir lo que quiero y en este momento no quiero nada más que estar en entre las piernas de Anastasia.

Ella se sonroja aún más y deja caer su mirada hacia su regazo. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se desliza hacia fuera como yo a salgo del coche y camino hacia el lado del conductor. Cuando me meto en el coche está frunciendo el ceño hacia mí. "Eso fue malo, ya sabes," ella pone mala cara. Joder, esa boca.

"Lo sé," dije saliendo del tráfico.

"Este es un coche muy agradable", comenta Anastasia después de unos momentos de silencio cómodo.

"Si estuvieras sobria podría haber dejado que lo condujeras. ¿Por qué demonios estas borracha en un lunes de todos modos?" Le pido un poco molesto.

Ella se cubre la cara con las manos y gime, como si ella está en dolor.

"Dime," exijo.

Nada.

"Anastasia", le mando en el modo de Dom parcial ahora. "Es de mala educación no responder cuando alguien te hace una pregunta."

"Ya sabes," dice ella, con las manos aún cubriendo su rostro.

"¿Ya sabes qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto, Christian."

"Discúlpame?" ¿Ella sólo me llaman tonto? Esa es una primera vez.

"Me emborraché porque hice un culo completo de mí mismo en mi primera entrevista de trabajo real. No todo el mundo proviene de dinero, algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida. Necesito un trabajo y hoy fue un desastre total y ahora no tengo ninguna confianza y tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo el miércoles. "

"Yo trabajo para ganarme la vida, también," no vengo de dinero, me adoptaron en ello.

"Mira, vamos a dejarlo caer. Estamos aquí de todos modos."

"Como desees."

Me pongo en el garaje y aparco mi coche; Anastasia salta antes de que yo tengo la oportunidad de tener la llave de la ignición y por segunda vez hoy me encuentro persiguiendo Srta. Anastasia Steele. Finalmente me pongo al día con ella en el ascensor y nos encontramos en un incómodo silencio a la espera del maldito elevador llegar. Suspirando, corro mis dedos por el pelo y le digo: "¿Para qué valga la pena Srta. Steele, te caerás o no, que me cautivó tu entrevista. Es refrescante escuchar a alguien hablar con tanta pasión. Es posible que haya conseguido el trabajo no tenías que correr fuera de la oficina".

Ella me mira con sus grandes ojos, y su boca se abre en estado de shock. "¿En serio?"

"Realmente, Anastasia", declaro. Ella se burla y pone los ojos.

"Y no ruedes los ojos, es de mala educación," le gruño de frustración.

"¿Por qué me llamas Anastasia?" ella contesta.

"Es tu nombre, ¿no es así?"

Ella se vuelve hacia mí y pone sus manos en sus caderas justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, y se queja, "Bueno, sí, pero todo el mundo me llama Ana."

"Bien, Anastasia, yo no soy todo el mundo", y con eso le agarro por el codo y tiro de ella en el interior de la cabina esperando. "¿En qué piso?"

"Veintidós", dice en una rabieta antes de que sus labios se asientan en un puchero sexy.

"No pongas mala cara."

"O si no, ¿qué?"

Dios esta es la mujer más frustrante en el mundo. "O bien," Acecho hacia ella, obligándola a tomar varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que quede al ras con la pared, presionando su cuerpo. Conociendo bien, puede sentir mi creciente erección y gruño en su oído, "te vas a arrepentir." Froto mi nariz contra la de ella, arriba y abajo de su piel suave con aroma a fresa, es intoxicante. Ella me mira con una expresión suplicante y sé exactamente lo que está pidiendo. Joder estoy bien.

Las puertas de un ping se abren, despertando Anastasia de mí encanto. Ella le da a la cabeza un ligero movimiento como ella me informa que ella no se siente bien. "¿Sabías que tu y la Srta. Kavanaugh me molestan en no comer antes de llegar a ponerse ebrias, un lunes, en medio de la tarde?" Le pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Ella pone los ojos, desafiante y responde, "¿Cuenta como goma?"

"No Ana-stasia," le escupo, "la goma no cuenta." Doy un paso hacia atrás, lo que le permite moverse, sosteniendo mi brazo y haciendo un gesto para que ella se abra el camino al apartamento.

Una vez que estamos dentro me voy directamente a la cocina y agarro la primera cosa que puedo encontrar, un banano. Por supuesto, necesito más razones para ver una imagen de mi polla en su boca. "Aquí, come esto." No es una pregunta, y por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, ella no puso una protesta. Poco a poco le pela la piel y a mi pesar, muerde la punta y lo mete en la boca. Me quedo mirando con incredulidad. Al ver mi expresión de sorpresa, pregunta, "¿Qué?"

"Nada, Srta. Steele," le respondo secamente. "¿Dónde guardas el Tylenol? Y no hables con la boca llena."

Ella rompe una pieza aún más grande de la banana, se la mete en la boca antes de contestar: "En el cuarto de baño."

Tan pronto como firme el contrato voy a encender su trasero. En lugar de responder, abro la nevera y agarro una botella de agua. Le entrego a ella y ella toma un trago rápido. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Me pregunto esperanzado.

"Un poco," ella hace una mueca, "Probablemente no debería haber tenido ese último disparo."

"No deberías haber tenido el primero."

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres un poco dominante?" Ella sostiene su mano, con el pulgar alrededor en una pulgada de distancia de su dedo índice, por lo que visualmente da su punto.

"Cariño, no tienes ni idea." La golpeé con una sonrisa perezosa, "Vamos, muéstrame dónde está la aspirina."

"Sígueme", ella contesta rodando los ojos.

Arqueo mi frente a ella, es un reto señorita Steele? Antes de que pueda detenerme, le tiro hacia atrás el brazo y SMACK! Le golpeo en su culo un bien fuerte. Ella se da vuelta y me mira con incredulidad. "Te lo dije, es de mala educación rodar tus ojos."

Si las miradas mataran, que probablemente sería un hombre muerto. Me quedo en mi sitio y le devuelvo la mirada, tratando de no reír y fallando miserablemente. Ella me mira un momento más antes de dar vuelta y caminar hacia el baño, dando al lugar donde yo la golpeé un poco de roce. Agarro la botella de agua olvidada y la sigo por el pasillo.

Espero en la puerta como Anastasia extrae una pequeña botella de Tylenol del botiquín. Su dormitorio está justo al cruzar el pasillo así que tomo la botella de ella, cierro su mano en la mía y yo la llevo a la habitación. Ella me mira como si quisiera protestar pero por alguna razón no lo hace.

Empujando suavemente ella en la cama, me dirijo a hurgar en sus cajones, en busca de la PJ. Cuando por fin se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo ella habla, "Hey, sólo vet ..." se vuelve a mirar el reloj en su mesilla de noche, "03:30".

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, yo continúo mi búsqueda. Jesucristo, ¿no se posee nada que no sea franela? Esperen. ¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es? No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo en el cajón de la dulce Ana. Me asomo por encima del hombro para ver si se ha dado cuenta, pero ella está poniendo su espalda en su cama. Saco el elemento infractor y pregunto, "¿Qué es esto?"

Sentado sobre sus codos, sus ojos abiertos y su boca de par en par cuando ella ve que estoy sosteniendo su pálido consolador de plástico rosa. "Oh. MI. DIOS." Ella chilla, saltando de la cama. "Deja eso, no es lo que piensas, ¿por qué estás aún aquí todavía?"

Luchando por contener mi risa, le respondo, "y ¿es lo que creo que es, Sra. Steele?"

"Es un regalo. Me refiero un regalo de mi compañero de cuarto. Yo no... Yo nunca lo he usado", tartamudea, "Yo solo... Es de mala educación tirar un regalo pero no es como si yo puedo mostrarlo en mi biblioteca". Ella le arrebata la polla rosa de mi mano y coloca sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"Le prometí a mi hermano asegurarme de que estabas bien. Una vez que consiga su pequeño culo en la cama, me iré," Yo sonrió, orgulloso de mi pequeña broma.

"No tienes oportunidad Grey."

"¿Ah, sí?" Digo envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia mi erección, su postura se va suavizando ligeramente. "Creo que puedo convencerte de lo contrario." Traigo una de mis manos a su cara, le inclino suavemente la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, en silencio pidiendo permiso. Poco a poco la traigo más cerca de mis labios a los de ella, dándole todas las oportunidades para cambiar de idea. Al igual que nuestros labios se tocan, mueve la cabeza hacia atrás. La miro, preguntándome qué carajo pasó, pero antes de que pueda hacer la pregunta, ella se da vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta y en el cuarto de baño.

"Joder. Solo. Joder. Grandioso," yo suspiro. Espero que, al menos, lo hizo en la taza del baño. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, me encuentro con la señorita Steele enterrada profundamente en inodoro de porcelana. "Ves bebé, es por eso que nunca se debe beber con el estómago vacío", le digo mientras le envuelvo el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo improvisada.

"Unghh. Voy a tratar... Ughhh... recuérdame... Unghh... Que la próxima vez... Ugh Joder!."

Incluso el vómito no pueden curarla de esa boca inteligente. Me río, distraídamente frotando pequeños círculos calmantes alrededor de su espalda. Todavía tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a hacer con toda la situación de Leila pero sí sé que en este momento prefiero estar aquí, escuchando Anastasia vomitar, que en cualquier otro lugar. Ella ha sacudido mi mundo en tan sólo cuatro horas cortas. Ella es inesperada e imprevisible y por extraño que parezca me siento atraído a eso.

Mi decisión debe ser fácil. Elige a la chica que te hace sentir vivo, pero esto es la vida real. Necesito control. Me encanta, y sin ello, sin mi estilo de vida que sé que volvería de nuevo a ese chico enojado que está constantemente JODIENDO. Mi cabeza me dice que me quede con Leila, que es lo que hay que hacer. Anastasia no se merece una mierda enferma como yo, incluso yo no tengo suficiente dominio de mí mismo para permanecer lejos de esta locura hermosa, chica testaruda que está vomitando sus tripas. Cuatro días. Tengo cuatro días para tomar una decisión. Cuatro días, no puedo tener ambas chicas, ¿verdad?


	8. Chapter 8

POV Christian

Ya han pasado dos días desde mi entrevista con Anastasia y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, ella abruma mis sentidos, sus hermosos ojos, su embriagador aroma de fresa, su piel suave como la seda y la voz angelical es todo lo que puedo pensar. La parte racional de mi cerebro me está diciendo que simplemente me olvide de ella. Dudo que alguna vez podría ser sumisa y una relación D / S es el único tipo de relación que quiero. No tengo ningún interés en nada de vainilla; infierno, incluso prefiero pastel de chocolate, sin embargo, hay algo dentro de mí que no está dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Leila debe volver de Portland en dos días y esta indecisión me está volviendo un loco de mierda. No he pensado en otra cosa y está empezando a afectar mis planes de adquisición para el envió de embarque.

Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Necesito una patada en el culo y sé la persona indicada para dar el golpe. Alcanzando mi teléfono marco a la única persona que me conoce mejor que nadie. RING. La única persona que se me ocurre que me orientara, sin ninguna mierda. RING. La única persona que puede ver la situación, analizar todos los ángulos, y llegar a la mejor solución. RING. RING.

"Cristiano, querido, lo que es una sorpresa inesperada. ¿Cómo van las cosas?" Elena responde seductoramente. Todo en Elena grita sexo, incluso ahora, y no hemos cogido en años.

Elena Lincoln fue mi Dom. Ella es la que me introdujo en el estilo de vida y aparte de mi terapeuta, ella es la única que sabe cuán enfermo y retorcido soy realmente. Ella entiende mis necesidades; infierno, si no fuera por su disciplina y orientación que habría terminado muerto o en la cárcel.

"Las cosas están bien. Llamaba para ver si estabas libre para el almuerzo esta tarde, a la 1:00 en el club?" Me pregunto, manteniendo mi voz neutral.

"Me encantaría, he tenido la intención de ponerme en contacto contigo de todos modos;.. Que ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos citamos tengo unos asuntos de negocios en relación con el nuevo salón que me gustaría que dieras tu opinión, sé que el contrato de Leila será en unas semanas más y, bueno. Sé que en principio las cosas fueron difíciles. Tengo algunos candidatos en mente para la posición. Puedo traer su información si estás interesado? "

"No, Elena, no será necesario. Nos vemos a la una." Termino la llamada, al instante lamento la decisión de involucrar a Elena. Ya sé lo que va a decir, pero creo que escucharlo de ella es la única manera podré librarme de esta obsesión con la Srta. Steele.

El almuerzo con Elena no será fácil en cuanto se entere de que estoy pensando en buscar una relación de vainilla. Ella me va a entregar mi culo en bandeja de plata, al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

El club Maître, voy hasta el comedor privado Andrea organizó nuestro almuerzo. He llegado quince minutos antes, pero por supuesto Elena ya estaba sentada y leyendo la carta de vinos, mientras caminaba por la puerta. Me inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar mi asiento en la mesa. "Hola, Elena," saludo a ella.

"Cristiana, ha sido demasiado tiempo", responde ella, todavía sin levantar la vista de la carta de vinos. "Bollinger o Remoissenet?" -pregunta, levantando una ceja. Es una prueba - Elena puede ser muchas cosas, pero indecisa no es uno de ellas. En la superficie se trata del vino, pero sé de Elena lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si ella está dando el control es porque ella quiere ver si voy a tomarlo, después de tantos años aún me encuentro sometiéndose a su voluntad.

"Bollinger", le contesto mirando al camarero: "también queremos una orden de calamares y dos ensaladas de pollo Waldorf." Él me da un rápido movimiento de cabeza y se va en busca de nuestra orden. Una lenta sonrisa se arrastra en el rostro de Elena y me deja saber que pasé con putos colores de vuelo.

"Así que," ella comienza, alcanzando su bolso Hermes Berkin negro, "aquí están las especificaciones de mis mejores opciones para el nuevo espacio. Todos ellos cumplen mis criterios en cuanto a dimensión y el diseño se refiere, pero me encantaría su opinión de si vale la pena el precio que pide".

"Sin duda, voy a mirar en él y tener la información mañana por la tarde. ¿Hay algo más?"

"Desde un punto de vista empresarial, no, pero quería preguntarte, ¿Asistirás a el Carnaval de Afrontarlo Juntos en Bellevue el sábado?"

"Sí", me quejo. Justo en ese momento el camarero entra con nuestro vino y calamares. "Mi madre insiste en que trabajo demasiado. Me ofrecí a donar tanto dinero como sea necesario para asegurar que los niños se diviertan, pero por supuesto Grace no oye nada de eso." Sonrío al recordar las palabras exactas de mi madre ", dijo, y cito, 'Christian el cheque era un hecho. Su presencia no es negociable". Termino, tomando un sorbo de mi vino.

En eso Elena ríe en carcajadas. Le toma un momento antes de que ella se compone a sí misma: "¡Oh, cristiano, ¿estás seguro que Grace no es una Dom?"

Frunzo el ceño ante la imagen. "Por favor, Elena, estamos comiendo."

"Ok", suspira, tratando de contener otra risita. "Cambiando de tema, Leila tiene otra cita en Esclava. Voy a seguir adelante y tener a Franco para el viernes?" -pregunta con una expresión curiosa.

"Bueno", le respondo, sin saber por dónde empezar, "Eso es lo que yo quería hablar contigo acerca de que he conocido a alguien;.. Su nombre es Anastasia"

Justo en ese momento el camarero entra con nuestros platos principales. Elena sigue siendo tranquila, sólo levantando su tenedor para pinchar los calamares con más fuerza de la necesaria.

A medida que el hombre se va, continuó, "Ella entró en GEH la entreviste para el puesto de asistente ejecutivo de Ros."

Elena finalmente rompe su silencio y pregunta con voz engañosamente suave, "¿Está en el estilo de vida?"

"No que yo sepa", respondo con sinceridad.

"Oh, por lo que usted está pensando en la formación de ella?"

"No, bueno, eso sería lo ideal, pero ella no parecen ser muy sumisa."

"No estás pensando en salir con esta chica, ¿verdad, Christian?"

"Solo sé que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza la veo dondequiera que miro y no me puedo concentrar. Ella es todo lo que puedo pensar;... Que es muy inquietante, no estoy seguro de qué hacer. . Leila es lo más cercano o lo más parecido a una perfecta sumisa que he tenido, pero Ana es... ella es... más "me esfuerzo por multar a las palabras para describir mis sentimientos.

"¿Y qué? ¿Has venido aquí hoy para pedir mi consejo?" Asiento con la cabeza. "Bueno, yo sé lo que tú piensas que voy a decir y ya sé lo que quieres que te diga, pero lamentablemente ninguna de estas opciones va a ayudar." Ella está en un rollo ahora.

"¿Y qué opciones son esas?" Me pregunto, sentado un poco más erguido.

"¿Quieres que te diga que vayas por ello. Sigue a tu corazón; que 'el amor lo conquista todo" mierda Odio decírtelo, cariño, pero el amor no existe para la gente como nosotros y no haré que te sientas aquí y dejar que te engañes a ti mismo pensando que podrás ". Ella hace una breve pausa antes de continuar, "Sentarme aquí y decir que algunas sesiones en la sala de juegos con Leila harán que te olvides del todo de Anastasia, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto."

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?"

"Mi consejo es simple, tienes que superar este enamoramiento tuyo, pronto. Sacarlo de tu sistema. Enciende el encanto Grey y saca todo el As que tengas. Toma a esta chica de vuelta a tu penthouse en las nubes, sedúcela y follala duro. Hasta que ella no puede moverse y luego follala de nuevo. Follarla tantas veces como sea necesario para que se dé cuenta de quién eres tú, un Maestro. No estarás satisfecho con solo una cogida, tu necesitas control, alguien que este atada a la gran cama con dosel y que este completamente a tu merced, Christian, eres un dominante ".. Ella se para de la silla y lanza su servilleta sobre la mesa ", y nunca vas a cambiar." Coge su bolso y da zancadas hacia la puerta antes de añadir: "Voy a tener lista a Leila para el viernes a las tres", y sin decir una palabra, ella se ha ido.

POV Anastasia

Dos días. Ya han pasado dos días desde mi entrevista embarazosa en GEH y mi tarde de borrachera aún más embarazosa con Kate. Después de sufrir enormes lapsos en la memoria y de enfermarme de una resaca en la noche del martes, me prometí que nunca iba a conseguir emborracharme de nuevo. La última cosa que recuerdo estar haciendo, era con Christian me comí un plátano, y luego desperté enferma varias veces durante la noche.

Pasé la mayor parte de la jornada del martes en el sofá preparándome para mi entrevista con Seattle Independent Publishing. SIP es mi primera opción. Yo sería feliz con cualquier trabajo, pero SIP es donde quiero estar. Es la más pequeña de las tres empresas editoriales en Seattle. Me enamoré de ellos debido a su lema de negocios poco convencional y extravagante lista de autores locales. Puedo imaginarme trabajando junto a un agricultor local durante las temporadas bajas o un artista de Seattle, explorar nuevos medios de expresión. En resumen, trabajando en SIP sería un sueño hecho realidad.

Llego a su edificio de oficinas del centro por la tarde. Mientras estoy sentado en el vestíbulo principal a la espera de un señor Jack Hyde que me llame a la entrevista, mi mente se distrae, pensando en el lunes. Por más que trataba, no puedo conseguir a Christian fuera de mi cabeza. Sé que es una locura pensar que un hombre como él volvería a estar interesado en una chica como yo, pero cuando nos tocamos, vi los fuegos artificiales.

Nunca he sentido nada comparado a esto con cualquier persona antes, pero no estoy tan segura que Christian es el adecuado para mí. Es rico y poderoso y guapo, pero ninguna de esas cosas me interesa. Lo que me atrae es él, precisamente lo que he soñado desde el lunes, es la tristeza en sus ojos. Se presenta como el frío, puedo ver más allá de la fachada del CEO en control, justo en su corazón. Él es oscuro e intenso y todo lo consume y no estoy segura de que quiero eso en mi vida ahora mismo.

"Sra. Steele?" Una voz profunda me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro hacia arriba para ver a un hombre de unos treinta años que llevaba una camisa y piedra azul pálido. Su pelo rojo está recogido en una cola de caballo y él me está evaluando con sus profundos ojos azules.

"Sí Sr. Hyde?" Digo de pie y extendiendo mi mano.

"Sí, encantado de conocerte", responde agarrando mi mano en un apretón firme. "Por favor, sígame."

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, dejo las oficinas de SIP con una renovada desde auto-confianza. Fue buena la entrevista y, aunque me dijeron que estarían en contacto a finales de la semana, me siento segura de que voy a ser el nuevo miembro de su equipo editorial.

Mientras espero el autobús, oigo a mi teléfono celular sonar.

*** Así que... ¿cómo te fue? ~ Xo Barb Malibu ~ ***

*** Dado en el clavo! * XXA**

*** Sabía que lo harías! quiero celebrar? ~ Xo Barb Malibu ~ ***

*** ¿Qué tal si sólo tenemos una buena cena. Yo no creo que mi cuerpo esté listo para el consumo de alcohol * XXA**

*** De acuerdo, pero sólo si tu haces algo de tu mac y queso;) ~ Xo Barb Malibu ~ ***

*** Creo que puedo arreglar eso;) * XXA**

*** Impresionante! Laters;) ~ Xo Barb Malibu ~ ***

Antes de ir a casa paso por el mercado y recojo los ingredientes para hacer un pastel de carne para que acompañe con el mac y el queso. No es el más lujoso, pero seguro que es sabroso. Me dirijo a casa y me cambio en un par de pantalones de yoga negras y una camiseta blanca antes de hacer mi camino a la cocina con mi ipod.

Pongo la música aleatoria, lleno una olla de agua para hervir los macarrones. Rihanna S & M se enciende y me río por lo que recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Leila antes de irse a Portland. Tambaleando mis caderas de lado a lado cantando junto con la canción mientras preparo la mezcla de pastel de carne.

"Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me."

Me vuelvo a agarrar una lata de salsa de tomate y noto un movimiento en mi visión periférica. Miro hacia arriba, mortificado encontrar Kate, Elliot y Christian todos de pie allí mirándome, divertidos. Voy a matarla...


End file.
